Additional data analyses confirm that (1) greater than 90% of melanoma patients receiving melanoma vaccine generated cellular and/or humoral immune responses against one or more of the vaccine cell lines; (2) PBL from melanoma patients who remain in remission (except for those receiving chemotherapy) had a normal capacity for generating cytotoxic cellular immune responses in vitro, and to this extent were not immunosuppressed; (3) treatment of melanoma patients with a nonspecific immunostimulant (BCG) did not increase the average natural killer cell or K cell (ADCC effector) cytotoxic immune activity; and (4) primary in vitro cytotoxic cell responses against vaccine cell lines were impeded a few months before clinically detectable relapse.